


Keep Your Guard Up

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta and Take decide to train with one another, and of course, get off task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Guard Up

Thick quinqe material cut through solid bone, and the startled ghoul stumbled backwards, as his internal healing process kicked off. He saved his face from Take's quinque this time, but the severity of the wound would take a while to heal completely.

 

The investigator, speaking of him, was hot on Uta's trail , swinging his deadly blade at him, as if he were an actual enemy. Uta paused in one of his backward leaps, dug his heel into the ground, twisted his body and kicked at the on coming investigator.

 

Take's eyes widened slightly, as he retreated away as fast as he could from the impending attack. But he was too slow, and Uta's inhuman speed pushed his leg forward, with enough force to crush Take's skull.

 

But the kick stopped in midair, centimeters away from Take's face.

 

“You're good, Take, but you need to know when to stop,” Uta lowered his leg, “You're not Arima's 'dog' anymore.”

 

Take's eye twitched as he lowered his own weapon, retracting it back into his briefcase. His chest rose rather quickly, as he panted due to the exercise. Brown hair stuck to his forehead, and a sheen of sweat coated his toned arms, and soaked the white tank top that he wore. His baggy pants hung lopsided around his hips, and Uta took notice of the small weight loss that Take had accumulated.

 

He'd been incredibly stressed recently, and tended to skip meals when he was feeling stressed. Uta had hoped that the spar would ease him just a little, but if anything, it made him more conscience of his short comings.

 

“You did well, Take. But if you overwork yourself like that, you'll get too tired,” Uta lectured, as he crossed his arms, “and you may let your guard down.”

 

Take began to pant a little more, and Uta figured he was too out of breath to speak.

 

“You humans need water when you get tired, don't you?” Uta responded to the pants, “I'll be back-”

 

Uta was then taken by surprise. In the short moment that he'd spoken to Take and turned around to retrieve a glass of water, the Dove had managed to activate his quinque once more, and had slipped it underneath Uta's legs. The ghoul came crashing to the ground, but not before bringing Take down with him.

 

A triumphant looking Take gazed down upon him, “Who's the one who's letting his guard down now?”

 

The investigator remained on top, straddling Uta's waist with his legs, panting in all of his sweaty glory. And before Uta knew it, he was licking his lips.

 

Take looked...appetizing, more so than usual. He smelled delicious.

 

Uta's kagune had wrapped around Take so fast, that the Dove didn't even have time to register their presence until they'd been retracted. In a strange turn of events, it was now Uta who'd been on top, red eyes picking at Take's body.

 

“Be careful Take, I just might eat you,” Uta cooed, as be brought his hands to the investigator's face, “you look so delicious.” Of course, Take was well aware that he was simply joking. He'd never eat him, ever. But the investigator felt helpless, underneath the gaze of a hungry ghoul (not that he minded though).

 

Uta placed his finger's on Take's shoulders, and began to drag them down his arms, until he grabbed his wrist. Effortlessly, the ghoul raised the investigator's arms over his head, pinning him down successfully.

 

He watched again, the rise and fall of Take's chest, the way in which his hair stuck to his face, the sheen of sweat that had covered his body. The admiration caught Take's attention, as he was suddenly made aware of just what Uta was doing.

 

“See something you like?” Chided the investigator.

 

Uta chuckled, “Lunch.”

 

The word choice took him by surprised, but considering just who Uta was, Take shouldn't have expected anything less. In a swift motion, Uta had buried his face in the crook of Uta's wet neck, and inhaled the sweet scent of sweat.

 

Releasing one of his hands from around Take's wrist, the ghoul snaked his fingers up the thin tank top, dragging his digits over the toned abs, and sagging them with the sticky liquid they'd managed to accumulate. Take shuddered as Uta worked his lips atop of his throat, gently placing kisses on his Adam's apple. His hand moved to Take's nipple, with he made erect as he played with it.

 

Take's breath hitched at Uta's impressive handwork, and he moaned as the ghoul took him by the mouth. All the while, Uta's other hand abandoned its grasp around Take's wrist, and instead, busied itself with the investigator's lose pants.

 

They were both bulging, though Take, not as much. He seemed to control it with a uprising ease. And As he brought his knee up, to kick Uta in the gut, and throw the ghoul off of him, Uta had known why.

 

Take smirked, and Uta stared, dumbfounded.

 

“Who's letting who's guard down again?”

 

Uta smiled, they never did specify the end of their spar, did they? Though with the sheer amount of hot arousal that was coursing through his veins, he was going to make it a lot harder for Take to get him this time around.  

**Author's Note:**

> I just find it interesting that Take is an investigator, and Uta is, you know, a ghoul. I'm sure that if they were together, they'd train a lot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, have a wonderful week, and God bless.


End file.
